The Song's of the SpiritThe Chronicle of Earth
by Witchlight X
Summary: Trillium Descount, young witch, is sent to Seacouver to stay with her eccentric aunts. There she meets a very old immortal who has walked her dreams as her lover, friend, and master. She knows him only as her destiny and his name as Methos...


The Song's of the Spirit   
The Song's of the Spirit  
  
The story is broken down into fours parts.   
  
1 The Chronicle of Earth  
2 The Chronicle of Air  
3 The Chronicle of Fire  
4 The Chronicle of Water   
  
They are all based on my alternate universe including my witch, Trillium Descount. In this world Immortals know nothing of Witches or their secret organization. It is their biggest law not to let any immortal know of their presence. However, witches, seem to know of everything that goes on in the world. Their vast resources of ancient and universal knowledge allows them an indepth view of the comings and happenings of the earth before they happen.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the highlander characters. I am simply borrowing them to help along with my creative juices. Please read an review. Also, I am not wiccan nor have I ever been of that religion, I apologise for any incorrect information I use in my personification of witchcraft and such. It was not meant to portray anything ideal of witches in reality. There were no intentional insults here.   
  
Thank you to my personal muses...my sister, Jessica, and my boyfriend, Mike.   
  
So without furthur adieu...  
  
  
The Chronicle of Earth  
  
Prologue  
  
  
I can't say that I was all to happy to find myself being shipped off across the continent to study with some old hag relatives I'd never even heard of. I mean, really, I might only be 18, but I have certainly done well enough studying the craft on my own for this many years...how come Grandmother suddenly feels I need help. Screw the dream she interpreted to mean It was my destiny to go to this...Seacouver...I mean, really.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but would you like something else to drink?", the stewardess asked me cautiously. I really shouldn't have yelped at the poor girl earlier...   
  
"No, I'm fine", I said in the calmest voice I could manage. Subconsciencely I tried to calm myself down...oh, screw it...I'm pissed. I'm definatly not calming down.   
  
Berating myself, again, I decided to try something else.  
  
"Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Water, I call thee to me. Sooth me with waves and carress with me currents. Create a euphoria thru turmoil and grief", I whispered softly while drawing my finger around in circles on the fold out tray. I repeated it a couple more times then laid back and closed my eyes.  
  
My fingers wrapped around the amythest pendant I wore around my neck. Slowly, but steadily I began to hear waves crashing all around me and wrap around my body as I fell into a soft slumber.   
  
When I awoke I was delighted to find myself rested and the plane descending to the ground. Luckily, I had never taken off my seatbelt. Thus the reason the annoying steward hadn't awoken me.   
  
Once safely landed I stood up and reached for my carry on bag. Then I quietly slipped down the aisle and off of the plane. I looked around for someone who resembled an old crone...nothing. I started inside. After everyone else pulled away I noticed a young man standing not far off to the side. He was quite good looking and staring right back at me...or rather the pendant.  
  
"Trillium?", he called out. I winced, I did love my unique name, but when said loudly everyone has a tendency to look at me. Sure enough, several people started staring.  
  
"Yes, and you?", I asked once reaching him...he certainly didn't look old, female, or cronish...he looked young, hot, fine, sexy...did I say hot.   
  
"Jerok...an employee of your aunts", he explained. He quickly flipped his wrist.  
  
Watcher...oh, boy. I knew there had to be a downside to this all to scrumptious fellow. He was a witch rat slipped into the Watcher Organization to make sure they didn't learn anything about our kind. They already knew too much about the mysterious things out there, witches certainly would not appreciate someone following them around 24-7. It was rather indecent...ecspecially at nude ceremonies...could you imagine their reports...I can, but well, I'm a hormonal teenager.  
  
"I need to get my bags", I told him as we walked towards the exit.  
  
"Already been taken care of", he informed me quickly. I rolled my eyes at his smug tone...great, he's stuck up too.  
  
He led me to an old, fixed-up car...great, Aunties have money...yet something else I'm going to have to act up to. I hate materialism in witch families. Grandmother and I lived in her shop my whole life. We walked or took the bus. I don't even have my driver's liscence.   
  
We started to drive into the city, slowly, and I got a look around. Seacouver was actually a nice looking place. We were reaching a main highway when we saw a jeep pulled over. Jerok must have reconised it because he immediatly pulled over. He asked me to get out of the car too.  
  
We walked towards a lanky man and suddenly I was acousted with an image of the same man covered in blue war paint. His hair was long and he was surrounded by three fierce looking men. I saw death printed all over him. When I flashed back to reality I also noticed his aura was surrounded in reds, black, and oranges. Strangely enough, blue for courage and compassion was there as well. Unique.   
  
He must be immortal, I surmised, and old. When we reached him, he turned to face us. A gasp lifted from my throat...it was him...the man from my dreams...the one my Grandmother said would fulfill my destiny. 


End file.
